Under the Wrapper
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: 'Against a wall huh' he said in a silky voice 'Go away …. You miss heard me' she blushed Lemons. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these characters, but they have been a huge part of my life, Thank you J.K. **

**Under the wrapper**

'Come on Hermione, they are just sweets…' he yelled across the deserted common room 'is that really all that's bothering you?'

'Sweets? Just sweets! Are you kidding me! I have the biggest tests of my life so far in less than thirty five hours, twenty three minutes and…' she glanced at her watch 'eleven seconds!...'

'Calm down, you'll do fine'

'Calm down! No I won't, I can't sleep, I can't eat, every practice exam I do I get wrong, Ron is a pain in the ass with his constant laziness and needing help, Harry is fighting Umbridge every five seconds, all you have to do is flex and I want you to slam me against a wall! I have no time left to learn cheering charms properly! And I KNOW they will be tested…'

She didn't noticed him get up from the table and slink over to her, wrap his arms around her from behind and drop his head to her neck

'Against a wall huh?' he said in a silky voice

'Go away …. You miss heard me' she blushed and tried to pull his arms off so she could run away

'No no, I didn't, don't deny it' he kissed her pulse point and she almost melted in his arms.

'Don't be silly Fred' She tugged at his arms

'I'm never silly' he muttered, nibbling on her soft skin, they felt her shudder, but she pretended it didn't happen. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and with some skill spun her around in his embrace so that her hands landed on his chest and their hips were connected.

'Kiss me' He said, it wasn't an exact order but it wasn't a question either.

'Fred, your being ridiculous, you miss heard me…' she began. He raised an eyebrow

'Hermione'

'What' she looked like she was about to get mad again and start yelling

'I'm not going to kiss you unless you want me to, and…' he lent forward and nipped her earlobe 'I know you want me to' she melted in his arms

'I…I…' Her voice faulted in her throat as he sucked on her pulse point

'Where is your sense of adventure?' He pulled away and gave her a very familiar, trustworthy smile. Even when he had her pinned against a wall in the deserted common room, in a position she had only dreamed about being in, she did trust him. This was Fred.

'I don't have one' she said

'We all know that's I lie' he grinned, a reckless wanting wave washed over her and she leant forward and caught his lips with hers. He moaned and kissed her back, pulling the small of her back off the wall so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She mind was racing a thousand miles a minute, was she really doing this? Did he really want to kiss her? What if someone walked in?

'What?' Fred pulled away, she had clearly given off a sign that she was thinking too much

'Do you actually want to kiss me?' She blushed hopelessly

'More than Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup' he winked; she couldn't help but grin, that settled it. He kissed her again. She decided to thoroughly enjoy this moment, yes it was happening, he definitely wanted to kiss her and she could hex anyone that interrupted.

Fred's hands started roaming across her back, tracing along her spin and shoulder blades, her hands meanwhile had worked their way up into her hair and were twisting around the soft strands, making Fred shudder. He then dropped his hands to her butt and squeezed her cute behind making her squeak in surprise, he chuckled heartily and returned his wondering hands to her hips . Another reckless wave washed over her and she trailed her hands down his strong back and squeezed his butt with his small hands,( he was fit everywhere!) He half chuckled half moaned

'Cheeky' he muttered as her hands returned to rest on his upper arms

'You did it first' she giggled

'Twas amazing, you have a great butt' He wiggled an eyebrow. She blushed 'I'm serious' he muttered and kissed her again, trailing his hands down her back to her behind, then with his quidditch strong arms, he pulled her thighs up around his waist and pressed her against the wall again. She gasped, shocked at his strength and their new step of intimacy. He continued to kiss her, sliding his tongue out to taste her lips, they were slightly sweet like he had expected. Gently asking for permission he slid his tongue into her mouth, he felt her pull herself close to him in enjoyment as she responded with her tongue as well. Groaning slightly at the new and delightful sensation they continued to kiss until they heard a familiar bang and yelp of pain. They broke apart and Fred placed her back on the ground, they stepped away from each other just in time before Neville stumbled in through the portrait hole rubbing his sore spots and walking straight past them, oblivious, to the boys dormitory door 'Every time!' he muttered.

'Well that was fun' he winked

'I…umm' she blushed, head still full of Fred kissing her

'Just say 'That was the best moment of my life Fred, you are amazingly awesome'' He said in a mock attempt of her voice, she hit him playfully on the chest

'Idiot' she rolled her eyes

'Yes indeedy, and you' he kissed her quickly 'just kissed me, so' he kissed her again 'I guess that makes you just as much of an idiot as me' he winked

'Now go study Hermione, wouldn't want you barging into my room at midnight having a rage about sweets, exams and how you want me to throw you down on my…' he started to sprint away from her, howling with laughter with his sexiest evil grin while she looked ready to kill him. She wasn't going to admit how much fun that had just been. Not to anyone.

_**Apples and Beckett -please review The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write more (no guilt trip intended :P)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, absentmindedly tapping her wand on the table as she read through notes, the first few exams had been ok, she thought she had done alright, but wasn't going to allow herself to hope for more then a pass.

'Hermione, stop worrying'

'I'm not' she said, not looking up or even paying attention to who was talking to her.

'Your turning the apples into tulips' a voice laughed. She looked up at the bowl of fruit and gasped, quickly changing the stunning flowers back into plain red apples. She looked up to see Fred standing next to the bench, in his quidditch uniform, splattered in mud and cheeks slightly red from the cool fresh air. He smiled at her, and then sat down in the empty seat.

'I don't know why you are panicking about the exams, you probably know them better then the examiners'

'Don't say that' She gasped 'I don't, I won't pass any of them, I…'

'I'll kiss you right here, right now if you don't stop saying ridiculous things' He whispered in her eye.

She gasped and stared at him in shock.

'Worked last time'

'I…you…' she spluttered at him, he grinned

'Calm down love, I'll save that for later shall I? When your wanting a recount for getting O in every single exam' he winked

'I…' she glared at him, unsure what a safe response would be.

'Good girl, now eat your pudding and calm down' he stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

Fred had seen Hermione in the library every moment that she wasn't in class or doing her prefect duties. He was impressed by her dedication, but thought she took it all a bit too seriously. So he decided to help her, to not let her get too caught up in the exam nightmare.

Fred had walking through the library trying to find her, she wasn't in her normal study spot, by from the group of studying Hufflepuff's, he could understand why. After about the seventy-fifth aisle on charms that he walked past he saw a bush of brown hair at the end of the aisle. He slowly walked towards her, down the next aisle, so that he could surprise her. As he got closer, he found a gap in the books, and a rather good view of her standing flicking through a book. She muttered to her self and pushed her hair over her shoulder as it fell in front of her face. She then closed the book and tried to put it back onto its shelf, having to stand on tippy toes to reach, her shirt rode up slightly and Fred caught a small glimpse of her creamy white toned stomach and top of her school skirt. His eyes grew hungry.

Hermione was completely unaware that Fred was watching her; she was simply trying to find another reference to Cheering Charms. She continued to read the titles of the books, absentmindedly biting her bottom lip in concentration. Fred almost groaned, here was Hermione, know it all and goody two shoes, simply picking out her library books and she made it look so sexy. He was just about to quickly walk around the end of the aisle and surprise her, when she looked at her watch and yelped. She gathered her books and bag and scurried off. Fred looked at his watch, must be prefect rounds. Normally at this time of night, he and George were setting up a trap for the Slytherin prefects to stumble into.

She was walking along the empty charms corridor, checking for any stragglers who hadn't gone back to their dormitories yet. As she walked past a deserted classroom, she felt an arm grab her and pull her through the open door way.

'Hey! I'm a…' She began, as she was pressed against a wall by Fred and kissed hungrily.

'A great kisser' he finished for her. Leaning back and grinning

'Fred? What…?' she stammered, her heart was going a million miles a minute, for more then one reason.

'Thought I would surprise you' he grinned

'You did' she answered

'Good, mission half accomplished' he grinned and wrapped an arm around her small waist, kissing her again. She was slightly shorter then him, so he had to bend down to kiss her. She ran her hands over his strong school-shirt-covered back.

'What do you mean by mission?' she asked looking up at him

'I'm your de-stresser' he said in a heroic voice

'My what?' she blinked at him

'De-stresser, I am going to help you stay more relaxed and calm through the exams'

'How and why?' she blinked at him

'Well…' he lent down and caught her lips with his, sucking on her lower lip, then kissing her till they both needed to gasp for breath 'and I care about you getting great results in the O.W.L's'

She made a skeptical noise and grinned

'And I love kissing you' he stuck out his tongue, she laughed

'Really? Why?'

'So many questions!' He exclaimed in mock pain

'Answer them then' she laughed

'Well, you are really good at kissing, and you are a lovely person, and wait, need to jog my memory' he kissed her again making her laugh 'and your laugh is so nice and you taste good…' he kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth 'nope, make that great' she laughed loudly 'and your smile, its just…' he smiled at her.

'Well aren't you full of surprises'

'Yes I am'

'I never would have picked you for a extra educational advocate' she grinned

'Oh me? Totally' She laughed

'I have to go do my prefect duties'

'Nope' he held her tighter

'Yeah I did' she said, almost a little sadly

'Fine, I am going to create a huge mess in the charms corridor if you don't stop me' He threatened with a grin

'You wouldn't!'

'Fire crackers and everything' he grinned evily

'Fred no!'

'Then stop me' He grinned

'How?' She asked

'I can think of a way' He grinned and kissed her again, pressing her against the wall.

Hermione's head spun, she couldn't think straight when Fred was kissing her.

'Ok, I will stop you, but only if you promise not to blackmail kisses out of me again' She said trying to look stern.

'Its not blackmail if you want me to kiss you' He grinned, she blushed

He grinned 'Now kiss me'

She smirked and he nearly melted from her look. She placed each hand on either side of his face and pulled his lips down to hers.

After a long time of making out and hands wondering over each other's chests, they heard a set of feet at the end of the corridor.

'We better go' Hermione said, unwrapping her arms from around his neck

'Fine' He said in a sad dejected voice. Hermione popped her head out of the door way and almost yelped

'Its Dumbledore!' she said 'Oh no, if he knew I wasn't doing my prefect duties right he will be so…'

'Then I will tell him' Fred grinned 'That you were snogging me for the safety of the charms department' and he sprinted out of the room

'Fred Weasley!' She yelled after him**. **

Dumbledore watched as Fred Weasley sprinted down the hall followed by Hermione Granger, he chuckled to himself, and continued to walk towards the kitchens for a hot chocolate.

**Apples and Beckett **

**I hope you liked it, as I originally planned this story as a one-shot, it was hard to come up with a second chapter. Tell me if you want more **


End file.
